


Daytime Glum

by nyahchatnoir



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyahchatnoir/pseuds/nyahchatnoir
Summary: Woody sneaks away for some alone time. This is a thing that Dolly witnesses and decides to follow him for. Slight Woody/Dolly & Buzz/Jessie. This is a re-write of one of my old one-shots back from 2012.





	Daytime Glum

It had been hours since Dolly had last seen Woody storm off from their little rag-tag toy group in a fit of despair.

Earlier, the little cowboy doll had been watching his friends with a solemn expression. They had been all happy and smiling, outwardly boasting about their new lives - well, the other toys were - when Woody suddenly became saddened and decided to walk away from their blindingly annoying grins. Though he wore a mask to hide his feelings of abrupt displeasure, he visibly sulked in the way he stiffly moved away from the gaggle of toys. Woody did not want to watch them. He felt compelled to not celebrate. The memories of long-since passed were coming in waves, and they were simply too hard for him to bear at the moment. Happier days plagued his head. Stark remembrances of their playful banter, and his heart feeling full, as they spent long days basking in the sunlight of Andy's window shown in his mind's eye.

Woody Pride was a prideful son of a gun, and he could not afford to let his fellow toys see him cry. Thus, he had to get away from their presence. He simply had to! Woody knew was strong. He was lithe and tough on the outside, yet on the inside, the cowboy doll found himself hopelessly wavering on some days. With time, the abruptness came less and less. A few of these happenstances were noticeably easier than the others. Ultimately, the male knew that he could not let the others see him upset. He knew that his old gang had witnessed him either yell or cry a time or two before out of frustration, but he still attempted to rein in his emotions whenever he began to act like this. All withered and grouchy; Woody was an important figurehead to his friends, nevertheless. And he prided himself on seeming good. He just wanted his friends to see him as a good toy, one of the best, hopefully. He did not wish to burden them with his tears, or put any worries or doubts within their heads. Andy's toys had just recently been given a new life as a part of Bonnie's arsenal of playthings, and this old bitter doll was not about to ruin his friends' fun. Thus, Woody discreetly left the scene. He picked himself up quietly from the floor they all stood on and semi-hastily made his way over to an empty crevice located within a lonely corner of the room.

No one noticed Woody leave during the excitement of all of their chatter; no one, except for Bonnie's resident toy leader Dolly. The much younger rag-doll had been sitting on a pile of discarded coloring books idly enjoying the warmth buzzing around the pink bedroom when a bit of movement suddenly caught her eye. She watched, no, stared at Woody's backside, as the cute cowboy doll seemed to block out all of his surroundings and made his lonesome way across the hardwood floor of Bonnie's room. She held some sympathy for the toy, considering he had just been left behind by his owner, but a tiny part of her was confused why he would be so glum. This was a new start with new friends. Surely the sheriff felt at least a tad bit happy, all things considered. Dolly knew that Woody was old, and she could tell that he was a tired. The toy understood what it was like to feel lost, but that was absolutely fine with her. Dolly had learned first hand that it was never impossible to regain the feeling of being at home, and perhaps there was a way that she could help Woody obtain somewhat of an inkling of that feeling. 

Dolly steeled herself and low-key glanced around her surroundings. Everyone else was oblivious to her. Each was locked into some kind of banter or debate. The whole scene reminded her of a family gathering, and the idea of having a larger family made her smile. No one in her family was unwarranted a check up. Thus, Dolly used her stubbly limbs to push herself up from her resting place. She looked once more around herself and, after she softly patted down her sunny dress, the determined toy made her way towards the dark hideaway where Woody originally sauntered off to.

For Dolly, there was *nothing* that the spirited rag doll could not handle. She was strong, and she was hopeful. And that hopeful portion of her, believed that this newfound cowboy doll could make it through whatever was currently plaguing his mind. Otherwise, he would have a very stubborn but adorable, mildly stubbly, cheerleader on his side.


End file.
